


The Best, Yet Worst, Summer Ever

by Painfully_Attached



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Multiple chapters, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painfully_Attached/pseuds/Painfully_Attached
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is tired of seeing his best friend lay around doing nothing. To get him off his butt, he convinces Evan to become a camp counselor with him. New faces blend with old faces and help Evan achive his goal of having the best summer, even if he spent half of it in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best, Yet Worst, Summer Ever

"What the hell Evan! Are you kidding me!?" I haven't seen Evan for weeks and decided to make sure he was alive. What I didn't expect to see was him sitting on his bed doing nothing.

"He left me Tyler. We planned the whole summer together, and he just left me." 

"Look, Evan, Jack is an asshole who didn't deserve you in the first place. You don't need some one like him to have fun. Think of all the fun we've had in the past."

"Yeah, but this summer was going to be different. We were going to travel places."

"We can travel places. Anywhere your heart desires. Except Antarctica. I'm not freezing my ass off because you're getting over a break up."

"I guess that's a good thing because I wasn't wanting to freeze my ass off either." He said laughing, "But I would like to go somewhere this summer. I just don't want to do it alone."

"I'm glad you suggested that," I began, walking over to sit next to him on his bed, "Because I have the perfect solution." I handed him the pamphlet I was hiding in my pocket.

"Camp Fun?" "Exactly." I'm confused. Aren't we too old to go to camp?" "Well, duh. I thought we could be camp counselors. It's not far from here but it would get us out of the house and it would be alot of fun."

"We don't need any experience?" Evan asked.

"No experience, no cost, and no Jack. We'd basically be paid for helping keep ten-year-olds from doing anything off camp limits." I answered.

"How much will we get paid? How long will we be there?"

"It's all in the pamphlet. All you have to bring is a change of clothes and any belongings you won't mind getting ruined. The only thing we don't know is who the other camp counselors are."

"There are other camp counselors?" "Yes. We're not the only loners that have nothing better to do this summer." "How many more?" "God you ask alot of questions. Well, it's one counselor per five kids, so, about four counselors, not including us."

"Well, it can't be that hard, right?"

"Now that's the can do attitude I like to hear." I said as I shot up off his bed.

"Okay, calm down." Evan replied as we laughed. "What day do we need to leave?"

"It starts on Friday which is three days from now, so I can pick you up tomorrow at seven leaving us with two days to get there."

"Sounds like a plan." "All right, see you at seven." "You're leaving now? You just got here." "Yeah but I have call in and see if there are any positions. We can't just show up." "Okay. See you at seven." Evan called to me as I started walking down the hall. 

"You'll have the best summer ever!" I yelled to him before I was through the door, "I better!" He yelled back. I laughed as I got into my car and started the engine. Challenge excepted.

 

-Wensday 6:50pm-

 

Finally after what felt like years, it's almost time. 

Tyler called the camp yesterday and apparently they were happy to have people wanting to volunteer. I was just happy we got in. I'm really grateful for Tyler. If it wasn't for him I would have just spent my summer crying over you know who. Even though I'm to manly to tell him that.

Just as I was deep in thought, my phone rang

I'm here. Don't forget your bag, but feel free to leave your broken heart. Don't want it to kill the mood :D -T  
I"m coming, and don't worry, my broken heart left hours ago, maybe your ego should do the same XD -E  
Fuck you -T

I laughed at Tyler's response and grabbed my bag, looking around my room to make sure I didn't forget anything. Not seeing anything I'll need, I walked out of my room and down the hallway. I grabbed my jacket and opened the door, letting the cool, refreshing air hit me. It's been weeks since I've felt this good stepping outside, and I'm not one for missing opportunities.

"C'mon, I have places to be and can leave your ass." Tyler yelled to me from my driveway.

"Shut up, I'm coming." I yelled back, making my way to his car. And then it hit me. I could just stay here. I don't have to go with Tyler, I could stay here and cry and think about my poor decisions thus far. But what fun is that? Besides, Tyler would probably carry me and put me in his car after I gave him so much shit within the first week of my break up.

I walked up to the passengers seat of Tyler's car, opened the door and hopped in. Tyler pulled out of the driveway and started the long road trip there.

No going back now.

 

-8:00pm-

 

We've been driving for one hour and I'm already bored. I decided to just play something on my phone but apparently the world hates me because there's no cell phone connection.

"Are you kidding me! How the fuck am I going to last a month and a half with no cell phone connection?" I yelled, staring at the black screen on my phone.

"Guess you'll have to learn." Tyler said, concentrating on the road.

"Uhg. How would any kid last at camp? Everyone has a phone these days." "Not the people out here I guess." "What people? I haven't seen anyone for the last thirty minutes!" "Stop yelling will you!" "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Look, Evan, I'm glad you decided to leave your room and come on this journey with me, and I would love to continue this journey, but this summer is going to suck ass if we keep arguing the whole way, and I'm not turning this car around." Tyler said sternly. He was right, this summer will suck ass without my best friend.

"Okay, I agree. I'm sorry. It's just, there's nothing to do and I get mad easily when I'm bored."

"And that's perfectly fine. Hey, why don't you tell me the full story of how you and Jack broke up. I've never heard the full thing and it might feel good to get it off your chest, but only if you're comfortable with it."

"Okay, sure. I ran into him at the mall while I was there trying to get my mom something for her birthday. I saw he was chatting with a girl I had never met before in one of the stores and I decided to go say hi. He must not have noticed me walking up to him because he leaned in and kissed the girl before I could get a word in. When he opened his eyes, he saw me and said 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I think we should see other people.' After that he walked away holding his 'girlfriend's' hand and I just walked back to my car and cried the whole way home." When I finished telling Tyler I got a bit teary eyed but I wasn't going to cry, never again for that asshole.

"No wonder you were so heart broken. I'm sorry Evan, I had no idea, I should've given you your space." "Don't worry Tyler, I'm actually glad you didn't give me my space. I mean, if it wasn't for you I would be laying in my bed crying all summer. So don't be sorry." I told him patting his shoulder. This seemed to help calm him.

"Yeah, but I could've backed off a bit." "You could've, but I'm glad you didn't." "Man, fuck Jack. He can go suck a dick for all I care." "Well, I don't think a dick is what he'll be sucking." I said, making us both laugh. "But in all seriousness, I don't want to worry about Jack this summer. He's taken up to much of my time as it is." "Amen to that." Tyler said, which left a smile on my face.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while until I realized Tyler hasn't said anything about his girlfriend in a long time.

"Since you know everything's that's happened to me within the past month, it's your turn to share. What happened to you and your girlfriend?"

"We broke up after she accused me of not loving her as much as I used to. Apparently your gayness has rubbed off on me." He said smirking.

"Wow, you can't blame me for you being gay." "Sure I can, I just did." I rolled my eyes at his comment and looked out the window. Great, two single, grown gay guys counseling kids at a camp they've never been too. This summer is going to be the best ever.

-Thursday 8:30am-

 

"Huh, what? Shit, did I fall asleep?" I asked Tyler. After a few seconds with no response I opened my eyes and looked to my left to see no one there. "What the hell?" I looked at my surroundings and saw that the car was parked near what seemed to be a hotel. 

"Tyler must've gone in there." I said to myself as I exited the car. I started walking toward the hotel, when I saw someone walking coming toward me. "Tyler?" I asked the stranger. Once I said this, he turned around and started walking away. 

"Tyler! Hey wait up!" I yelled to him and started sprinting towards the person. When I looked to where he was going, I noticed the hotel disapered. I slowly came to a halt and decided to turn back and go to the car but when I turned around, the car was missing. I was alone, surrounded by dirt and grass, and had no where to go, when my vision became black.

"That's what I think it would like to be become blind." I explained to Tyler.

"I guess that makes sense. But stuff wouldn't be disapering out of the blue. It'd be more like the world fading into darkness." Tyler replied.

"Okay, if you want to make it boring." I said smiling. Going on this roadtrip with Tyler has been amazing. Definitly the most fun I've had in weeks. And though I've loved it I can't help but wonder, "I hate to ask this, but are we there yet?"

"Almost. Are you excited? I tried to get some information from the person I was having the phone call with the other day and apparently there are going to be four other camp counselors like us. Guys who have nothing better to do than become counselors."

"I'm excited, but I'm not looking for a relationship if that's what you were implying with the 'Guys' part of that sentence." "I have no idea what you're talking about. "Ty, I know you wouldn't have said guys if you weren't thinking like that. But if there are other guys there it'll be a perfect opportnunity for you." "C'mon Evan, there are plenty of other fish in the sea. Who knows what will happen?" "Well just know that whatever happens, I have your back." "And remember I have your's" Tyler finished.

Even though I'm not searching for love on this trip, I wouldn't be totally against it. I mean, time heals all wounds, right?

"We're here!" Tyler yelled. I looked up to see the sign above the entrance of the camp. The sign said "Camp Fun" in wooden letters and was held up by two wooden posts. I couldn't see any cabins yet as we drove a little deeper into the forest. All I could see was trees, but I knew this was camp, and I couldn't wait to be a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a multiple chapter fic and I'm excited! Put in the point of veiw of the two best friends, Tyler and Evan. I've never gone camping so it will be based on what I think camp is like (Maybe you could give me insight?). Besides, what better time to write a summer camp fic than in summer itself. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
